


devotion

by transarmin



Series: Eremin Week 2019 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transarmin/pseuds/transarmin
Summary: Eremin week day 7: Eren's Gift. Eren gives Armin the one thing that's always belonged to him - his heart.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Eremin Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530425
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Ereminweek 2019





	devotion

**Author's Note:**

> wow, eremin week is over!! what an incredible week... i've had so much fun looking at other people's submissions. you're all so talented and creative!! it feels rather bittersweet that it's coming to an end but i thoroughly enjoyed it
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! to be honest i cried writing this... i really hope you enjoy it!! <3

The little box that Eren has placed in Armin’s hands is a deep shade of blue, with a pretty white ribbon tied into a bow. It’s almost too beautiful to open. But Eren is staring at him with expectant eyes that shine like emeralds, and he almost seems nervous.

“Go on,” he encourages, “Open it.”

Armin starts to carefully undo the ribbon with Eren still staring at him intently as he does so. He can’t possibly imagine what’s inside this box, what sort of treasure it must be to cause this reaction from his boyfriend. He takes off the lid. Inside is another, smaller box and a piece of paper folded up into quarters. Armin unfolds the paper first. There’s a note written in black ink, and if he hadn’t known Eren for years he probably wouldn’t be able to read his scrawly handwriting.

_Armin,_

_My beautiful, sweet, smart, kind, wonderful, perfect Armin. My best friend in the entire world. I’ve never been any good with words but I want you to know I’d be lost without you. You’re my whole world and I want to give you everything I have. I devote it all to you. My heart belongs to you. It could never belong to anyone else._

_For years and years you’ve stood by my side through the bad times and the good times and I don’t know what I would have done without you there. If it wasn’t for you I think I would have given up on this world a long, long time ago. But you make me see how beautiful the world can be. You give me something to dream about, a reason to get up in the morning. You make life worth living and you feel like home._

_So from the bottom of my heart I just need to tell you how much I love you. I tell you that all the time but it doesn’t feel like enough. I adore you more than anything else. All I want is to make you happy. If you aren’t then I’ll stay by your side and hold your hand until you feel better. You make me a better person, Armin. You give me something to believe in. _

_With all my heart, forever and ever,_

_Eren _

The note is enough to make Armin’s heart swell and his eyes brim with tears. He looks over at Eren with the softest, most loving smile he can.

“I love you so damn much, Eren," he says, and his voice cracks like it always does when he's about to cry.

Eren smiles back at him, full of warmth. “Open the box,” he instructs, sounding calm despite the way his hands are shaking by his sides.

Armin does. When he opens it, he’s met with the shimmer of silver. A ring. It’s simple but beautiful, a band of pure metal. Eren’s initials are engraved on the inside of it in cursive. It’s truly a beautiful, thoughtful gift, and it must have been pretty expensive too. But Armin is frozen to the spot, unable to utter a ‘thank you’, because he knows rings aren’t the sort of thing you buy your boyfriend for their birthday unless…

“Will you marry me, Armin Arlert?” Eren asks. Just like that. Like it’s the easiest, most natural thing in the world. All the tension he was holding in him seems to have faded away.

Armin has never been more sure of anything in his entire life. “Yes,” he says, feeling the tears run down his cheeks as his utter adoration and love for this man overwhelms him, “Of course I will. Of course I’ll marry you, Eren.”

Now Eren beams at him, looking happier than Armin has seen for a long time. He takes Armin’s face in his hand and kisses him. They kiss like it’s their first time and their last. It’s slow and tender and it burns. It’s Eren who finally pulls away, leaving both of them breathless and laughing like new lovers. Both of them are crying now, tears of joy and love. Eren takes Armin’s left hand in his own and holds onto it tight, lifts it to his lips and presses delicate kisses all over. Then he carefully takes out the ring from the box and slides it onto Armin’s finger. It fits perfectly. He slips his hand into the pocket of his coat and fumbles around for something. It takes Armin a moment to understand what he’s doing, but then he sees Eren wearing the matching gold ring and everything clicks into place. He’s still smiling like an absolute idiot. He can’t stop, even though his cheeks are aching. This is perfect. Everything about this is perfect.

“I love you,” he tells Eren again. He wants to say it over and over, scream it till his throat is raw.

Eren moves to kiss his forehead, lips lingering there, a reverent kiss. “I love you too,” he replies, “Always.”

“Always.”

“And I’ll never stop.”

Armin believes him wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> ok... just had to mention this... the reason their rings are different colors is because of the parallels with armin/gold and eren/silver (think their manga eye colors). so they have matching rings of each other's colors :'-)


End file.
